The instant inventions relates, generally, to the field of automotive security systems, and, more specifically, to systems that can be remotely activated.
At present, automotive theft has grown to be a major problem. A new, and more dangerous form of auto theft, carjacking, has become a particular problem. During a carjacking, a bold thief approaches the driver with a weapon and orders the driver out of the vehicle. The bold thief then steals the vehicle. If the vehicle owner objects or does not exactly obey the thief, the owner is subject to injury or death.
Existing vehicle security systems are designed to thwart the unauthorized entrance or use of a vehicle that is presumed to be parked and unattended. Current systems set off alarms to frighten the unauthorized intruder and often disable the vehicle so it cannot be driven away. In a carjacking, the vehicle is available for entry and is already fully operative. While the vehicle owner has an interest in the speedy recovery of the stolen vehicle, it is in the best interests of the owner not to do anything which might anger the thief while the owner is physically present.
Numerous vehicle security systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized by scuba divers which need to be stored in convenient places, so that the equipment is near at hand. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.